


День рождения в Небытии

by MidnightWitch



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Party, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWitch/pseuds/MidnightWitch
Summary: Через десять лет после смерти Лайта Ягами Рюук решил сделать бывшему Кире подарок ко дню рождения - пригласить его старых знакомых и устроить вечеринку.
Kudos: 3





	День рождения в Небытии

**Author's Note:**

> В работе содержатся спойлеры к ваншоту 2020 года

Вы скажете, что праздновать день рождения после смерти не комильфо? Это как-то странно и нелогично? Может быть. Но когда ты вот уже десять лет торчишь в скучнейшем месте под названием Небытие, то начинаешь радоваться любым происшествиям.

Небытие — место, куда попадают люди после смерти — представляет собой бесконечное туманное пространство. Протяни руку, и в густом тумане ты уже не увидишь кончиков пальцев. Глухая тишина давит на барабанные перепонки, а звук собственного голоса кажется чужеродным и сразу переходит в шёпот или замолкает совсем. В Небытии нет ничего. Точнее, Небытие и есть Ничто.

Каждый, кто попадает в Небытие, обречён провести в этом тумане вечность, не имея возможности поговорить с кем-то, только бесконечно вспоминать прошедшую жизнь. В Небытии нет твёрдой поверхности — человек просто висит в воздухе. Висит и думает, потому что заняться в этом месте больше нечем.

Так было с начала времён и до 28 февраля 2020 года, через десять лет после смерти Лайта Ягами. Неугомонный Бог Смерти Рюук соскучился по развлечениям и решил сделать бывшему Кире подарок ко дню рождения. Решение это было продиктовано вовсе не дружеским расположением, а желанием посмотреть на реакцию Лайта, когда тот увидит своих гостей.

Лайт всего этого не знал. Он даже не знал, что сегодня день его рождения: в Небытии ведь нет ни часов, ни календарей, ни даже солнца, по которому можно было бы определять время.

Как известно, у принятия смерти есть пять стадий: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия и само принятие. Отрицание Лайт прошёл в самом начале, потом его как следует накрыл гнев, и он ругал последними словами всех, кто был причастен к его гибели: Рюука, Ниа, Мацуду, Миками, членов группы расследования и СПК. Толку от этой ругани было мало, но становилось морально легче пребывать в этом тумане. Торговаться в Небытии было не с кем: как он ни пытался звать Рюука, тот не отзывался, даже когда Лайт пытался приманить его яблоками (впрочем, он сразу понял бессмысленность этой затеи — яблоки ему достать было решительно неоткуда).

Выплеснув эмоции, какое-то время Лайт пребывал в стадии депрессии. Он с тоской думал о том, что уже никогда не увидит дом, солнце и небо. При жизни он не обращал внимание на такие банальности, его ум занимали куда более важные вещи, такие как борьба с преступностью. Сейчас же он понимал, что никак больше не сможет повлиять на жизнь человечества. Чем дольше он находился в Небытии, тем чаще в его памяти всплывали простые бытовые моменты из прошлого.

Вот ему три года, на дворе жаркое лето, мама принесла домой крошечный свёрток, а в свёртке его сестрёнка, совсем ещё маленькая. Она тогда улыбнулась ему, он точно помнил. Ещё никому не улыбалась, а ему улыбнулась. А вот Лайту уже шесть лет, сегодня он идёт в школу. Ему казалось, что он уже такой взрослый и важный. Он не дал матери вести себя за руку, а пошёл сам, чтобы доказать свою независимость.

Вот ему одиннадцать, а Саю восемь. Она потащила его играть на заброшенную детскую площадку, поскользнулась и подвернула ногу. Лайт нёс её на себе до самого дома, а она обхватила его шею руками и храбро не проронила ни слезинки. Вот ему пятнадцать, стоит холодный февраль, и он впервые целуется с девушкой — первой красавицей школы Каори.

Или вот ему двадцать один. Миса завела попугая, и учила его разным фразам типа «Миса — красавица». Однажды Ягами вернулся домой из университета, и попугай встретил его радостным криком:  
— Лайт — дурак!

Миса утверждала, что она вовсе не учила попугая оскорблять её возлюбленного, Лайт пытался переучить птицу и даже в шутку угрожал записать её в Тетрадь Смерти, но попугай упрямо твердил своё. В конце концов Ягами смирился и отвечал ему:  
— Сам такой!

Эти воспоминания вызывали улыбку на лице Лайта, и постепенно он вступил в стадию принятия неизбежного.

Вдруг Лайт почувствовал, что падает. Как будто верёвки, державшие его в подвешенном состоянии, обрезала чья-то невидимая рука. Ягами судорожно попытался схватиться за что-нибудь, чтобы замедлить падение, но его рука хватала только пустоту. Туман под ним стал рассеиваться, и Лайт увидел дорожку света. Именно на эту дорожку он и падал. Уже приготовившись к удару, он вдруг обнаружил, что завис в десяти сантиметрах над поверхностью, а потом его будто положили на дорожку. Он встал и впервые за десять лет ощутил под ногами что-то твёрдое. С трёх сторон Лайта окружал туман, но прямо перед ним дорожка света вела к небольшом дому, также ярко освещённому. Это было подозрительно, но любопытство пересилило тревогу, и он пошёл по дорожке. Без особой надежды Лайт постучался в дверь и поразился, услышав:  
— Войдите!

Лайт вошёл в гостиную. Прямо посередине стоял большой круглый стол, окружённый стульями, на одном из которых сидел незнакомый Лайту молодой человек. Парень курил, закинув ногу на ногу, свет ламп отражался в очках-гогглах, сдвинутых на лоб. Примечательно было и то, что курил он, не снимая кожаных перчаток.

Зацепившись за эту странную деталь, Лайт спросил:  
— Разве так удобно курить, в перчатках?  
— Я привык, — пожал плечами парень. — Я Мэтт, кстати. А ты?  
— Лайт, — представился Ягами. — Что это за место?  
— Сам не знаю. Но, видимо, мы на том свете.  
— Это понятно, — хмыкнул Лайт. — Мы оба умерли. Но до этого я был просто в тумане…  
— И я! — подхватил Мэтт. — А сегодня что-то изменилось, появился этот дом. А как ты умер?  
Не слишком вежливый вопрос, но Лайт так соскучился по общению, что ему было всё равно:  
— Меня убили.  
— Ого! И меня тоже.  
— Расскажешь? — Лайт сел за стол и обнаружил, что перед ним возникла упаковка картофельных чипсов с его любимым вкусом. Теперь он понял, как Мэтту удалось добыть в Небытии сигареты. Лайт открыл чипсы и приготовился слушать.  
— Это было похоже на боевик. Я помогал другу похитить одну женщину.  
— Похитить?  
— Да. Ты слышал про Киру?  
Лайт хмыкнул:  
— Краем уха. Я думаю, про Киру слышали все.  
— Ну вот. Эта женщина была вроде его представителя. Выступала по новостям от имени Киры.

_Такада. Значит, этот Мэтт — друг Мелло?_

— И у вас получилось её похитить?  
— Да, — кивнул Мэтт. — Но её охранники оказались неожиданно агрессивными и застрелили меня, хотя я, по сути, просто отвлекал их.  
Они помолчали, и Мэтт спросил:  
— А ты как умер, Лайт?  
Ягами содрогнулся при воспоминании о собственной смерти и рассказал только последнюю её часть:  
— От сердечного приступа. Меня убил Бог Смерти.  
Мэтт присвистнул:  
— Значит, ты видел Бога Смерти?

Лайт кивнул. Мэтт хотел спросить что-то ещё, но в этот момент дверь открылась, и в комнату вошёл высокий темноволосый человек в очках. Этого гостя Лайт прекрасно знал — Тэру Миками. Он грустно посмотрел на Лайта и сказал:  
— Я надеялся встретить здесь тебя, Кира.  
— Что? — Мэтт вскочил. — Так ты и есть Кира?!  
Лайт укоризненно посмотрел на Миками:  
— Зачем ты пугаешь человека? Мы только нашли общий язык.

Глаза Ягами сузились и на мгновение полыхнули красным.  
— Думаю, сейчас уже бессмысленно это отрицать. Да, я — Кира, — сказал он Мэтту. — Успокойся, ты и твой друг Мелло погибли не зря — меня победили, как видишь.  
Мэтт выронил сигарету, и она тут же исчезла. Враз осипшим голосом он спросил:  
— Мелло погиб?  
— Да. Его убила похищенная вами Такада.  
— Господи… — Мэтт сел обратно и достал из пачки новую сигарету. — А Ниа? Его тоже убили твои люди?  
— К сожалению, нет, — Лайт снова бросил взгляд на Миками, и тот съёжился. — На момент моей смерти он был жив-здоров. А ты его тоже знаешь?  
— Знаю. Мы выросли в одном приюте.  
— Знаменитый дом Вамми… — протянул Лайт. — Значит, ты тоже наследник L?  
— Я был среди претендентов, но сам L отдавал предпочтение Мелло и Ниа. Меня это не особенно волновало, мне и без этого наследства жилось неплохо. Пока ты не появился.

Лайт усмехнулся и подумал о том, что Мэтт, пожалуй, самый адекватный из известных ему воспитанников дома Вамми. Несмотря на немного странную на вкус Лайта одежду, он на первый взгляд ничем не отличался от обычных людей. Никаких карамелек, шоколада или странных кукол. Видимо, поэтому L его и не выбрал — слишком нормальный.

Мэтт перевёл взгляд на Миками:  
— А ты был на стороне Киры, выходит? Как тебя зовут?  
— Тэру Миками. Да, я пытался помочь и сделал всё, что было в моих силах. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, Бог… — последнюю фразу он произнёс, потупив глаза в пол.  
— Зови меня Лайтом, — отмахнулся Ягами. — Это всё уже неважно сейчас. Садись, — он указал Миками на стул, и тот послушно сел. — Интересно, кто ещё придёт на это странное собрание?

Как будто в ответ на его вопрос, дверь распахнулась, словно от пинка, и на пороге возник Мелло. Прищурившись, он внимательно посмотрел сначала на Миками, потом на Лайта и, наконец, на Мэтта.  
— Дружище! — он обнял его и сел рядом. На столе моментально появился шоколад, но Мелло даже не обратил внимание на любимое лакомство, он во все глаза смотрел на лучшего друга:  
— Мэтт, прости! Я так рад тебя видеть!  
— И я, — улыбнулся тот. — Я тебя и не виню. Это всё он, — Мэтт кивнул на Лайта. — Это Кира.

Мелло впился глазами в Лайта, тот же сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и излучал спокойствие.  
— Я тебя убью! — прошипел Мелло, у которого стадия принятия смерти, очевидно, ещё не наступила.  
— Мы уже мертвы, — отозвался Лайт. — А ты так и вообще сам виноват. Зачем было похищать Такаду, а до этого мою сестру и шефа полиции? Что у тебя за методы такие?  
— Сестру, — повторил Мелло. — Значит, ты Ягами. Это ты выдавал себя за L!  
— Не выдавал, а заменял. Кому-то надо было заменить его.  
— Ну, конечно, — раздался насмешливый голос от двери. — Кому, как не тебе, меня заменять.

Все повернулись к двери. Рюдзаки стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и выглядел в точности таким же, каким запомнил его Лайт. Удивительно, что синяки от недосыпа перекочевали за детективом и в загробную жизнь.

— L? — выдохнули наследники одновременно (Мэтт — с восторгом, Мелло — с недоверием).  
Он кивнул, по-прежнему в упор смотря на Лайта. Тот улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону стола:  
— Что ты стоишь там, как бедный родственник? Не стесняйся, проходи. Наш волшебный стол сообразит тебе клубничный торт, я уверен.  
— Как это мило, Лайт, ты помнишь о моих предпочтениях, — усмехнулся детектив и забрался с ногами на соседний стул. Перед ним действительно возникла тарелка с куском клубничного торта.  
— Ты же мой друг, Рюдзаки, как я мог забыть! — Лайт драматично всплеснул руками.  
— Ну да. Я и забыл, что друзья убивают друг друга.  
— Они ещё и сажают друг друга на цепь, чтобы быть рядом 24 часа в сутки.  
— И ещё постоянно дерутся? — улыбнулся Рюдзаки.  
— Да! Обычно бьют ногой в лицо, — подтвердил Ягами.  
— Как ни странно, я скучал по тебе, Лайт.  
— Я тоже, Рюдзаки.

На этих словах перед ними возникли фужеры, наполненные шампанским, и они чокнулись.

Мэтт шепнул Мелло:  
— Это самый странный разговор, который я слышал в своей жизни. А ведь я рос с Ниа!  
Мелло собирался что-то ответить, но тут из-за двери донеслись женские крики:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Это ТЫ что здесь делаешь, стерва?!  
— О, ты и Мису за собой потянул, — узнал голос второй девушки Рюдзаки.  
— Никого я не тянул, — нахмурился Лайт. — Она мне сама как снег на голову свалилась с этими своими кассетами на телевидении. Я вообще не понимаю, почему она здесь — она должна быть жива.  
— Ну я тоже свалился тебе как снег на голову, — ухмыльнулся Рюдзаки. — Без меня ты жил спокойно, записывал людей в тетрадочку и бед не знал.  
— Без тебя было бы неинтересно — никакого элемента риска, — подмигнул ему Лайт.

Крики на улице начали переходить в ультразвук, поэтому Ягами встал и открыл дверь:  
— Девушки, успокойтесь, пожалуйста, и зайдите.  
— Лайтик! — Миса кинулась к нему на шею. — Ты жив!  
— Нет, Миса, — Ягами привычным жестом отцепил от себя девушку и отодвинул на расстояние вытянутых рук. — Похоже, это ты умерла. Как это произошло?  
Миса опустила глаза и грустно ответила:  
— Я покончила с собой… не смогла жить без тебя… Но зато, — она вскинула на него сияющие глаза, — мы снова вместе! Вот радость!  
— Да уж, — хмыкнул Лайт. — Большая радость.  
— Такое ощущение, что за время моего отсутствия в ваших отношениях ничего не изменилось, — флегматично сказал Рюдзаки, жуя второй кусок торта.  
— Рюдзаки! И ты здесь! — Миса кинулась обнимать детектива, из-за чего он потерял равновесие и чуть не упал, но Лайт успел придержать его за локоть.  
— Что бы ты делал без меня, Рюдзаки? — весело спросил Лайт.  
— Жил бы, — резонно заметил детектив. — Как и большинство присутствующих.  
— Ой, не нуди, — отмахнулся Ягами. — Тут все добровольно оказались. Ну, кроме тебя.  
— Неправда. Я вот не хотел умирать, например, — сказал Мелло, хмуро глядя на Такаду.

Киёми по-прежнему стояла у двери, напрасно ожидая, что Лайт обратит на неё внимание.  
— Не хотел умирать — не надо было лезть на рожон, — назидательно сказал Ягами.  
Миками, всё это время молча сидевший в углу, позвал ведущую:  
— Такада, садись!  
Та упрямо мотнула головой и осталась стоять на месте.

— О, а ведь я вас помню, — сказал ей Рюдзаки. — Вы были девушкой Лайта в университете.  
Такада наклонила голову и внимательно вгляделась в его лицо:  
— Вы тоже там учились? Вы кажетесь мне знакомым, но я не помню имени…  
— Хидэки Рьюга. Но это не настоящее имя, настоящего никто не знает.  
— Я знаю. Но никому не скажу, — Лайт наконец повернулся к Такаде. — Привет.  
— Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать, Ягами?! — Такада подошла к нему вплотную. — Почему я умерла? Ты обещал спасти меня!  
— Госпожа Такада, вставайте в очередь. Если кому и предъявлять претензии, то мне. Он убил меня гораздо раньше, — сказал Рюдзаки.

— Никаких претензий! Мы сегодня празднуем! — над столом материализовался Рюук, и все дружно вздрогнули.  
— К-кто это? — спросила Такада, слегка заикаясь.  
— Разрешите представиться. Бог Смерти Рюук.  
— И вы любите яблоки? — заинтересовался Рюдзаки.  
— Обожаю!  
— А что мы, собственно, празднуем? — осведомился Лайт.  
— Как что? Твой день рождения, конечно! Сегодня 28 февраля! Если бы ты был жив, тебе исполнилось бы 34 года!  
— Не буду я праздновать его день рождения! Он же чёртов Кира! — тут же вскинулся Мелло.  
— Ты можешь выйти, — разрешил Рюук. — И сразу же попадёшь обратно в туманное Небытие на веки вечные.  
Мелло неуверенно посмотрел на Мэтта, сел обратно и пробурчал:  
— Ладно, я останусь. Но праздновать буду без удовольствия, — он кинул на Лайта враждебный взгляд и развернул лежавший перед ним шоколад.  
— Тоже мне, потеря потерь, — фыркнул Лайт.

Рюук спикировал вниз, хватая красное яблоко. Удобно устроившись на стуле, он возвестил:  
— Я позвал вас всех сюда, чтобы развлечься. Мне скучно, я хочу вечеринку! Поэтому все недовольные и унылые могут шагать отсюда и прозябать там в одиночестве.  
Добровольцев на такое заманчивое предложение не нашлось, и Рюук продолжил:  
— Пока я был на Земле с Лайтом, он меня почти не развлекал, и я даже не знал, что люди придумали игры в компании!  
— Бедненький! — пожалела его Миса. — Но ведь мы с тобой играли в карты, помнишь?  
— Помню. Но нас было двое. У Лайта-то всё время были какие-то важные дела. А сейчас мы будем играть все вместе!  
— А во что будем играть, господин… Бог Смерти? — вежливо спросила Такада.  
— Сначала в «Я никогда не», — распорядился Рюук. — Напомню правила. Каждый по очереди говорит о чём-то таком, чего он никогда не делал. Если кто-то из присутствующих это совершал, то он выпивает бокал шампанского, — он помахал бутылкой. — Играть по-честному, иначе не интересно. Я просто понаблюдаю. Кто начнёт?

— Давайте я начну, по праву первого умершего, — предложил детектив. — Итак, я никогда не убивал людей.  
— Боже, как это банально, Рюдзаки, — сказал Лайт и выпил своё шампанское.  
Вслед за ним выпили все остальные.  
— Эй, Мэтт! Ладно, Мелло, но ты-то зачем убивал?  
— L, мы же мафия, всякое бывало, — пробормотал Мэтт.

Мелло поднял бокал:  
— Так, моя очередь! Я никогда не был лучшим учеником в классе.  
— Пфф, тоже мне повод для гордости, — Рюдзаки осушил бокал.  
Вслед за ним выпили все присутствующие, кроме Мисы и Мэтта.  
— Друг, я в тебе не сомневался, — Мелло хлопнул Мэтта по плечу. — А то собрались тут ботаники.  
— Ботаники-убийцы, — уточнил Рюдзаки.

— До сегодняшнего дня я никогда не видел Бога Смерти, — Мэтт выжидающе поднял бокал.  
— Я тоже. Если, конечно, не считать Лайта, — Такада улыбнулась сидящему рядом с ней Ягами. Тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Эй, не подкатывай к моему парню, стерва! — Миса завелась с пол-оборота.  
— Тихо, дамы, во время игры соблюдаем перемирие, — Лайт предупреждающе поднял руки.

— Я никогда не был в Париже, — понурившись, сказал Миками. — И уже никогда не буду там.  
Все загрустили, подумав о несбывшихся планах, а Рюдзаки осушил бокал.  
— Ты был в Париже? — удивился Лайт.  
— Я много где был. В основном, правда, в гостиницах и аэропортах, но был.

— Моя очередь, — Такада задумалась. — Вот. На меня никогда не надевали наручники.  
— О, это ты нашла подходящую компанию для этого заявления, — Лайт залпом выпил свой бокал. Вслед за ним выпили Рюдзаки, Миса и, к всеобщему удивлению, Мелло и Мэтт.  
— А вы-то каким боком тут? Вас же не задерживала полиция, — Рюдзаки был возмущен поведением наследников.  
— Ой, тебе лучше не знать подробностей, поверь… Давайте лучше дальше продолжим. Ягами, твоя очередь.  
— Я никогда не целовался с человеком одного с собой пола, — Лайт искоса взглянул на Рюдзаки. Тот с непроницаемым выражением лица выпил свой бокал.

_Ага! Я так и знал!_

Ягами ничего не сказал, но торжествующе улыбнулся, зато Миса удивилась вслух:  
— Ого, Рюдзаки, так ты всё-таки извращенец?!  
— Я не вижу в поцелуе ничего криминального, Миса.  
Мелло и Мэтт выдохнули и одновременно осушили свои бокалы. Все уставились на них с немым вопросом.  
— Нет, ну ничего же криминального, — пробормотал Мелло.  
Мэтт похлопал его по плечу:  
— Давайте уже дальше!  
— Ой, а мне нравится идея Лайтика! — глаза Мисы сияли от восторга и выпитого. — Я никогда не занималась сексом с человеком своего пола.  
— Да ладно!!! — Мелло вскочил со стула. — Это вообще никого не касается!  
— Мелло, успокойся, это просто игра, — Мэтт силой усадил товарища обратно.  
Лайт выжидающе уставился на Рюдзаки, тот спокойно выдержал его взгляд и осушил бокал. Ягами только головой покачал:  
— И с этим человеком я проводил 24 часа в сутки на одной цепи.  
— Ты не в моём вкусе, Лайт. Не беспокойся.

Лайт обиделся. Не то, чтобы оно было ему сильно надо, но обычно он нравился всем. Такое пренебрежение больно ударило по самолюбию. Рюдзаки это заметил и усмехнулся.

Тем временем Мелло постарался незаметно выпить, но его выдала Миса:  
— Эй, есть хоть что-то, что ты в этой жизни не делал?  
— Не был лучшим учеником, — буркнул Мелло и залился краской.  
— Яблоко от яблони недалеко падает. Наследник весь в своего учителя, — мстительно протянул Лайт.  
— Это было один раз, по пьяни, — проворчал Мелло. — Мне нравятся девушки, вообще-то. У меня даже был роман с красоткой из СПК!

Он задумался о том, что толком не успел проститься с Хал. Он так спешил в Японию, чтобы проследить за группой расследования и первым выйти на Киру, что так и не позвонил ей. За проведённые в Небытии годы Мелло часто вспоминал её и их не такие частые, но всегда бурные встречи.

— Эй, Кира! Халле Лиднер жива? — поинтересовался он у виновника всех его бед.  
Лайт кивнул:  
— Из членов СПК никто не пострадал, во всяком случае, от моих рук.  
Мелло вздохнул. С одной стороны, он с удовольствием встретился бы с Хал снова. С другой стороны, пусть лучше живёт.

— Давайте продолжим! — раздался голос Рюука. — L, твоя очередь.  
— Я никогда не делал маникюр, — Рюдзаки с усмешкой посмотрел на холёного Ягами.  
— Между прочим, это доказывает только то, что тебе плевать на свою внешность. А мне нет, — Лайт гордо выпил шампанское. К его удивлению, его поддержали только девушки. — А ты, Миками? Неужели ты никогда не делал маникюр? У тебя же работа с людьми!  
— Прости, Бог… Лайт, но я опять тебя разочарую. Мне некогда было думать о своей внешности.

Лайт откинулся на спинку стула. Игра нравилась ему всё меньше. Он с тоской обвёл взглядом присутствующих и обратился к Богу Смерти:  
— Рюук, а я могу попросить сыграть в другую игру? Всё же мой день рождения празднуем.  
— Ладно, в какую? — нехотя спросил Бог Смерти.  
— Пусть каждый расскажет о себе какую-нибудь историю. Вот хотя бы с Мэтта начать, я про него ничего не знаю.

Все как по команде посмотрели на Мэтта. Парень, не привыкший находиться в центре внимания, немного стушевался, но под ободряющим взглядом друга закурил новую сигарету и начал рассказ:  
— Я вам расскажу, почему я всегда ношу перчатки. Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я встретил одну девушку. Её звали Вероника, и она была той ещё оторвой. Вечно таскала меня по клубам, хотя я вообще-то не очень люблю шумные компании. Но ради неё ходил. Клубы были довольно сомнительные, подозреваю, что там и наркотиками торговали. Но мы просто ходили пить и танцевать. И вот одной такой ночью, после не знаю какого по счёту шота текилы она уговорила меня сделать парные татуировки.

— Ой, как это романтично! — Миса прижала руки к сердцу и посмотрела на Лайта. — А почему мы так не сделали?  
— Потому что мне столько не выпить, — ухмыльнулся Лайт. — Продолжай, Мэтт.

— В общем, она потащила меня к какому-то своему знакомому тату-мастеру в подпольный салон. Я, наверное, ничего уже не соображал к тому времени, раз позволил выбить у себя на руке вот это.

Он стянул перчатку с левой руки и продемонстрировал довольно уродливого голубя и подпись: «Вероника навеки». Мелло изо всех сил пытался сохранить невозмутимость, а Рюдзаки, фыркнув, спросил:  
— Она хоть стоила таких жертв?  
— Мы с ней расстались через неделю после этого. Единственное, что меня утешает — её голубь получился ещё страшнее.  
— В таком случае предлагаю тост за безымянного тату-мастера! — провозгласил Рюдзаки, поднимая бокал.  
— И за голубей, — поддержал его Лайт.  
— И за голубей, — согласился детектив.

Все чокнулись, Мэтт надел перчатку обратно и откинулся на спинку стула, передавая эстафету Миками. Тот помолчал с минуту, перебирая в памяти интересные события, и проговорил:  
— Такой эффектной истории, как у Мэтта, у меня нет. Но есть довольно милая. В младшей школе мы ходили всем классом в поход в лес. Одноклассники разжигали костёр, ставили палатку, собирали дрова, а я ушёл в чащу.

— Один? — испугалась Миса.  
— Да. Я любил бродить один. А в лесу это ещё интереснее, всё казалось таким… загадочным, неземным. Я отошёл от лагеря довольно далеко и вдруг услышал, как кто-то стонет, да так жалобно. Я поспешил на помощь и увидел тануки — енотовидную собаку. Это был совсем малыш, и у него были перебиты передние лапы, он не мог даже встать самостоятельно. Только лежал и поскуливал.

Тут уже не только Миса, но и Такада, прижав руки к груди, с замиранием сердца ждала продолжения.

— Сначала я не знал, что мне делать, — продолжил Миками. — Мама меня учила не трогать диких животных. К тому же, близко могла оказаться мать малыша. Я укрылся за деревом, думал, может, мать заберёт раненого тануки. Но так никто и не пришёл. Тогда я подполз к малышу и погладил его. Он посмотрел на меня своими большими глазами грустно-грустно, и я понял, что мы с ним вроде родных душ. Он тоже лежал тут совсем один, и я не мог его оставить.  
— Ты забрал его в лагерь? — спросил Лайт.  
— Да. Одноклассники смеялись, но учительница разрешила показать его ветеринару. Лапы ему вылечили, но он не захотел возвращаться в лес. Так тануки остался жить у меня. Вот и вся история.

— Ты хороший человек, Тэру Миками, — сказала Такада.  
— За это и выпьем! — поднял бокал Лайт.  
— И за тануки? — прищурился Рюдзаки.  
— Обязательно. Мы сейчас за всю фауну выпьем. Такада, у тебя есть история про животных?

— У меня есть история про одно животное, — ответила Киёми. — Генерального директора канала ANN. Я пыталась туда устроиться сразу после окончания университета. Прошла несколько этапов собеседования, все тесты. Оставалось только собеседование с генеральным директором. Он пригласил меня к себе в кабинет, и сначала всё шло нормально, он спрашивал меня об учёбе и опыте работы. А потом он вдруг сел рядом со мной, на подлокотник кресла, и положил ладонь мне на бедро.

— Фу, как мерзко! — сказала Миса.  
— Да, к тому же он сам по себе довольно отталкивающий. Эти его волосы, торчащие из носа, бородавки, заплывшие жиром рыбьи глазки…  
— Мы поняли, не продолжай! — попросил Мелло. — То есть про мужика не продолжай, а историю дальше рассказывай.  
— Спасибо за разрешение, Мелло, — высокомерно ответила Такада. — Так вот, он прямо мне сказал, что для того, чтобы стать ведущей новостей на его канале, нужно с ним спать 2-3 раза в неделю. Я, конечно, отказалась, а он потом распустил обо мне слухи, что я очень плохой сотрудник и ни с кем не уживаюсь. Так что я потом устроилась на другой канал с большим трудом.  
— Вот гад! — Миса гневно потрясла кулаком. — Я так тебя понимаю, Киёми! Ко мне тоже приставали всякие мерзкие личности. Как будто то, что я модель, даёт им право обращаться со мной как с вещью!

К изумлению присутствующих, девушки обнялись и разрыдались друг у друга на плече.  
— Женщины… — выразил общее мнение Мэтт.

— Ну наконец мы добрались до нашего великого детектива! — Лайт довольно развернулся к Рюдзаки. — Пока Миса там рыдает, давай послушаем тебя.  
— А что ты хочешь услышать?  
— Татуировок у тебя нет, это я точно знаю, а с кем ты спал, мне совершенно не интересно.  
Рюдзаки хмыкнул:  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Да вот ещё. О, знаю! Расскажи про своё самое первое дело!  
Детектив задумчиво слизал крем с ложки и произнёс:  
— Хорошо, слушайте. Когда мне было десять, я раскрыл дело о пропавшем еже.  
— Да ладно, Рюдзаки! — Лайт от досады хлопнул рукой по столу. — Я имел в виду настоящее дело!  
— Во-первых, не перебивай меня, Кира.  
Лайт закатил глаза.  
— Во-вторых, — продолжил Рюдзаки, — если детектив получает награду за раскрытое преступление, значит, это настоящее дело.  
— О, ну и что же ты получил? Торт? — съязвил Лайт.  
— Коробку пирожных. Но награда не обязательно должна быть денежной.  
— Да дай ты ему уже рассказать, Ягами! Что ты ведёшь себя как сварливая жена? — не выдержал Мелло.

Лайт бросил на него убийственный, как он надеялся, взгляд и милостиво разрешил Рюдзаки продолжить рассказ.

— Так вот, у одной девочки из нашего приюта пропал ёж. Она привезла его с собой из дома, и он был ей и питомцем, и другом.  
— Она дружила с ежом? — недоверчиво переспросил Мэтт. — Это же глупо.  
— Если хочешь знать моё мнение, дружить с ежом гораздо умнее, чем с человеком. Я вот подружился с одним, а он меня убил. Ёж бы так не поступил.  
— Ой, да не ври. Не дружил ты со мной, — тут же вставил Ягами. — И вообще, неизвестно, как отреагировал бы ёж, если бы ты приковал его к себе наручниками.

Все ненадолго задумались, представляя себе ежа в наручниках.

— Вернитесь к истории, пожалуйста, — попросил Миками.

— Так вот. Ёж исчез бесследно, к вечеру того же дня его искали и дети, и воспитатели. Я вместо того, чтобы просто искать его во всех углах, как остальные, пошёл в библиотеку и прочитал книгу о повадках ежей. И выяснил, что в октябре они впадают в спячку, а на дворе стоял как раз октябрь. Дальше нужно было выяснить, где он в эту спячку впал. В той же книге писали, что ежи устраивают гнёзда из листьев и мха. Наш ёж был домашний, так что вряд ли бы ушёл далеко от своей хозяйки. Вероятность этого была ниже 10%. В приюте было только одно место, по всем параметрам подходящее для спячки ежа — сад. Там он и нашёлся, мирно свернувшийся клубком. Так я закрыл дело и получил пирожные, а девочка нашла своего друга.

— Значит, выпьем за ёжиков! — радостно крикнула Миса.  
— За ёжиков! — дружно ответили все.  
— Говорил же, по фауне пойдём, — пробормотал Лайт. — Миса, ты готова рассказывать историю?  
— Да! Я тоже могу рассказать про животное, — улыбнулась Миса. — Про нашего попугая.  
— А я эту историю не знаю? — спросил Лайт.  
— Ты знаешь, но не всю, — ответила Миса и обратилась к остальным. — У нас с Лайтом был попугай. Он и сейчас живой, я отдала его Мацуде на усыновление.  
— Упопугаивание, — хмыкнул Рюдзаки. — Не завидую птице.  
— Мацу хороший, и он позаботится о питомце, — укоризненно сказала Миса. — Так вот. Маро — так я назвала попугая — был очень умный и умел разговаривать. Но повторял он не только те фразы, которым я его учила, но и просто то, что где-то услышал. Например, слова дикторов с телевидения или чей-то смех. Сама история такая: Мацуда пришёл к нам в гости, а Лайта не было дома. Мы о чём-то разговаривали, и тут наш гость заметил попугая. Он подошёл к его клетке и сказал: «Привет! Я — Тота Мацуда, а ты?»

И тут попугай совершенно неожиданно подошёл к нему вплотную, насколько позволяла решётка клетки, прищурился и как гаркнет: «Я — Бог Нового мира!»

А потом засмеялся так… дьявольски, что ли. Жуть. Мацуда аж побледнел и спрашивает у меня: «Чего это он?»

А что я могла ответить? Говорю, не знаю, из фильма, наверное, какого-нибудь услышал.

Лайт от смеха сполз на пол, и Миса состроила ему рожицу:  
— Это ты сейчас смеёшься, а представь, как бы ты тогда отреагировал? Я потом накинула на клетку плед, чтобы он замолчал. А он и из-под пледа смеялся и что-то ворчал про Новый мир. Потом, когда я выпроводила Мацу, ляпнула случайно что-то вроде «Лайт — дурак!», так Маро уцепился за эту фразу и встретил тебя этим заявлением. Ты помнишь, как ты разозлился?  
— Помню, — Лайт вытер выступившие от смеха слёзы. — Как раз сегодня вспоминал. Почему ты первую часть не рассказывала?  
— Не хотела тебя расстраивать.  
— Ладно, тогда выпьем за попугая, Бога Нового мира!  
— За попугая! — дружно подхватили все.

— У меня есть ещё одна бомбическая история про животное, — заявил Мелло.  
— Ждём с нетерпением, — ответил Лайт. — Судя по предыдущей игре, у тебя была очень насыщенная жизнь.  
— Была, — Мелло предался воспоминаниям. — Когда я оказался в Америке, был ещё несовершеннолетним, и все серьёзные бандиты считали, что я недостоин находиться в их кругах. Как бы не так! Я пришёл к главарю одной из Нью-Йоркских группировок и заявил, что они могут поручить мне дело любой сложности. Он поржал, но дело дал.  
— И что за дело? — полюбопытствовал Рюдзаки.  
— Ограбить банк! — гордо объявил Мелло и обвёл взглядом изумлённую публику, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом.  
— Не в одиночку хоть?  
— Нет, мне дали напарника, мы с ним снимали квартиру тогда. Тот ещё клоун. Он очень любил зоопарки и убедил меня пойти с ним, за день до ограбления. Не знаю, как так получилось, но мы здорово напились, а когда очухались на следующий день, то обнаружили в квартире пингвина.  
— Пингвина? Живого пингвина? — изумлённо переспросила Миса.  
— Ну да. Живого. Я не помню ничего из того дня, но похоже, мы его украли из зоопарка.  
— Ха! То есть до похищения людей ты практиковался на пингвинах? — хмыкнул Лайт.

Мелло показал ему средний палец и продолжил:  
— Пингвин был карликовый, если что. Смешной такой, ходил по комнате, переваливался с боку на бок. Мы стали думать, что делать: в зоопарк не вернёшь — тут же заметут, а держать пингвина у себя дома как-то нелепо. Мы его покормили чем-то, что было в холодильнике — консервами какими-то — и решили, что ему нужна вода, засунули под душ. Потом, не знаю уж зачем, мой напарник решил, что душа пингвину будет недостаточно, и повёл его купаться в канал. Там его и замели. Прохожие вызвали полицию, и те определили обоих: напарника — под суд, пингвина — обратно в зоопарк. Парень, кстати, хоть и клоун, но меня не выдал. Поэтому, когда я свою банду организовывал, позвал его к себе.  
— А что с ограблением банка? — спросил Рюдзаки.  
— А, ну мы как-то забыли про него со всей этой пингвиньей суетой. Звонит вечером главарь и такой: «Парни, когда вас ждать-то? Куда пропали?»  
Ну и, конечно, он как узнал всю эту историю, и меня не принял, и напарника выгнал из банды. Ну и ладно, не больно-то и хотелось.  
— Напрашивается тост. За пингвинов! — провозгласил Лайт.  
— За пингвинов!

— Все истории рассказали, выходит? — спросил Рюук. — Я тоже хочу рассказать одну.  
— Ого! История Бога Смерти должна быть захватывающей! — оценил предложение Рюдзаки.  
— Менее захватывающая, чем хотелось бы. Короче, летал я тут на днях на Землю. Кидал Тетрадь человеку.  
Рюдзаки поперхнулся куском торта:  
— Опять?  
— Ну да, а что ты удивляешься? Я много раз так делал. В мире Богов очень скучно, надо ж как-то развлекаться. В общем, парень этот меня очень удивил. Даже больше, чем Лайт. Знаете, что он сделал с Тетрадью Смерти?  
— Что?  
— Выставил на аукцион!  
— ЧТО?! — возмутился Лайт. — Как он мог?  
— А по-моему, умно, — заметил Мэтт. — Наверняка за неё дали большие деньги.  
— Ещё какие! У обычных людей такой суммы не нашлось. В итоге Тетрадь купил американский президент.  
— Прямо в открытую? — удивился Миками. — И никто не помешал?  
— Пытались. Японский премьер-министр и китайский глава, но у них не хватило денег. Кстати, Лайт, Киру проходят в школе сейчас.  
— Да? И в каком качестве?  
— Как массового убийцу и худшую личность в истории человечества.  
— Ого. Это даже немного льстит, — хмыкнул Лайт. — Хотя я, конечно, предпочёл бы, чтобы меня проходили как человека, который пытался изменить мир к лучшему. Кстати, если Тетрадь сейчас у американского президента, то почему ты здесь, а не с ним?  
— Потому что мне не разрешили ему отдать её просто так. Король Богов взбесился, когда узнал, что с Тетрадью обращаются так неуважительно, и заставил меня добавить новое правило: тот, кто продаёт Тетрадь Смерти, умрёт, когда получит деньги, а покупатель — когда получит Тетрадь. Президент отказался, и она снова оказалась у меня. А вот парню, Минору его звали, повезло меньше. Он про новое правило не узнал, и мне пришлось записать его имя, когда он получил деньги.  
— Да это же подло, Рюук! — возмутилась Миса. — Почему ты не сказал ему о новом правиле?  
— Потому что он сам попросил меня не приближаться к нему ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Это почему? — спросила Такада.  
— Да понятно, почему, — ответил за Рюука Лайт. — Его сейчас ведь не только владелец Тетради видит, но и СПК, и полиция Японии, ему не удалось бы скрыться.  
— А ещё, возможно, он не хотел видеть постоянно рядом с собой Бога Смерти, это пугает, — неразборчиво сказал детектив с набитым ртом.

— Ты какой кусок торта уже ешь? — обратился к нему Лайт. — Не лопнешь?  
— Я тут уже больше шестнадцати лет. Это больше 5840 дней. И все эти дни прошли без сладкого! Можно, я хоть сейчас поем, мой лучший друг? 75% вероятности, что такое больше не повторится.  
— Нет, мне понравилось, — сказал Рюук. — Так что я буду собирать вас по праздникам. Следующий день рождения будет у Миками, в июне, вот тогда и встретимся снова здесь. А пока давайте выпьем за виновника торжества. Если бы не он, вы бы все тут не собрались! За Лайта!  
— За Лайта! — согласились все.

Даже Мелло опустошил свой бокал. Всё-таки находиться в Небытии в ожидании следующего праздника — это не так уж и плохо.


End file.
